


The Boy Who Came Back From Heaven

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Eyewitness, Lukas/Philip, every time</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Came Back From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



The week of finals at school have them both stressed out, Lukas more than Philip. He has not been sleeping well, but when he finds himself in Philips arms, all is peaceful and calm 

Lack of sleep and exhaustion has worn out Lukas, his mind aching from a headache that is quickly becoming a margin. Philip’s heart aches for the boy he loves, he misses Lukas laughter and his smile. He runs his hand down Lukas's spine, fingers massaging gently, and he is pleased when Lukas sinks against him and closes his eyes, relaxing just a bit. He leaves his hand there for a moment, fingers curled lightly against warm skin, pausing for a moment to brush a soft kiss to Lukas cheek. 

Philip keeps going, using light pressure, almost petting, wanting nothing more than to holding Lukas, peppering kisses across his cheek, taking away the pain. When Lukas turns to him, Philip was taken by surprise by the sweet, soft kiss Lukas graced his lips with; smiling when Lukas sinks deeper into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

A calmness settles in the silences between them, their breathing matched perfectly as linger closely. Playful fingers tickle Lukas suddenly, and he wiggles, giggling. Beaming, Philip wiggles his fingertips across Lukas's side, and soon Lukas is laughing so hard is tummy shakes as the waves of delight flow from his tummy throughout his body, settling his cheeks where he is blushing rosy red. 

Pure delight feels like a swarm inside of him, flowing right to the little place in his heart and soul where he stores his happy feelings. His joyful emotions swell his heart as he grins, beaming back at the boy he loves with all his heart. Lukas grins like a fool in love, doesn't deny the warmth he feels in his chest as his heart skips a beat; embraced in compassion, touched with love by Philip. 

Arms weave around his waist, Philip cuddling him like a clingy octopus and when fingers tickle him again, he wiggled and giggle, feeling the waves of joy flow through him as he leans in to kiss him sweetly.

That night he sleeps peacefully in Philip’s arms, dreaming only blissful dreams. 

Come morning, he wakes up slowly, a little sluggish and hesitant to leave the dream world behind. But a lovely paradise waits for him when his eyes open, he hears the birds singing their morning song from outside the window. The room is a little cold on this morning, Lukas shivers, wiggling his toes as his skin breaks out in pebbling goosebumps. He slides closer to the warm body beside him, humming happily when his sweet heart stirs. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” Philip sings sweetly, softly hushed in the early morning hours. A grin lingers on Lukas’ lips when he sees the rosy blush coloring Philip’s cheeks. Lukas cuddles closer and lays his head on Philip’s chest, an ear pressed over his heart to listen to the steady beating. 

A lazy hand carding through his hair gathers his attention, and he leans in, brings their mouths together for a kiss. Philip smiles at him and pecks his lips, gifting him a soft kiss on this beautiful morning as the sunlight dances around them, warming them, casting honey amber golden light upon their cheeks. 

Together, they linger in their perfect paradise, made of kisses and love. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/879774.html?thread=106299038#t106299038)


End file.
